The purpose of the Geriatric Mental Health Academic Award initiative is to assist in the development of research-oriented resource persons in geriatric mental health in academic settings. The award will support an experienced faculty member, who is a psychiatrist or psychiatric nurse, in the development of necessary expertise in the research aspects of aging and mental health. Upon completion of the award, the nominee is expected to function as 1) a researcher in geriatric mental health; 2) a developer of other researchers with interests in geriatric mental health; and 3) a resource person to introduce research findings in geriatric mental health to other clinical teachers and researchers in the academic setting.